In The Land Down Under
by AMonkeyCalledMark
Summary: When harry potter's family move to Australia every thing changes. and they watch soap operas yay! harrydraco slash nonmagical world
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter fan fiction  
  
This is my firstest fan fic so please be nice and even if you do flame I'll just write more. I have a thing for doing things to spite people. Not that that is encouragement or anything I really don't like flamers but if you must I'm just warning you.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Harry Potter is like any other 17 year old boy. He goes to school he hangs out with his friends all the ordinary teenage things. He lives with his mum, dad and little sister Maddy. Harry has pitch black hair and the most amazing green eyes anyone could imagine. He lives in a nice small country town with nice small country town people. He plays basketball and has won the towns rising star award three years in a row. Now I bet you didn't think that could happen but it did. It was the towns most prestigious award. You couldn't win one higher. So because Harry was the best continuously he kept getting it. Harry loved his town it was his home the only place he had ever lived he didn't know any different. But alas everything has to change sometime and now was that time for Harry. His parents had recently decided to have mid-life crisises. And by doing that decided that they should all move to Australia to "see the world" Harry had fought this decision hard saying "moving to Australia wasn't exactly seeing the world was it no it was seeing one more place". To which his father replied "when you're older you can make decisions for yourself but until then you have to do what we say man. Chill everything's cool." So that's how we got to where we are. Harry sat between Maddy and his cousin Bell in their uncle's car on the way to the airport they had sold their car on the basis that they should get an "Aussie" car in Australia. His uncles Remus and Sirius were dropping them off. They only had one daughter because they decided that they didn't want to have to split their attention. As a result Bell was the most spoilt brat to ever walk the earth (A/Nor so Harry thought. Hehe!). ".....Looking forward to the down under?" he heard his uncle Sirius ask in a really bad impression of an Australian accent. Maddy answered with a few minutes of disgruntled mumbling. Maddy hadn't wanted to leave England ,she had even convinced John next door to propose to her so she could stay. It didn't work out. "how 'bout you Harry" his uncle Remus asked "do they have basketball in Australia" They did but it wasn't as popular as it is in England. "yeah they do but they also got football as well" "soccer?" "Nah Aussie no rules or something.". The rest of the trip was mostly spent in silence except for the occasional sniffle from Maddy to which Bell rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  
  
At the airport there was a lot of crying and 'I'll come visit' –ing  
  
Once on the plane James and Lily where going through the Australian travel brochures they'd picked up at the airport and some of the books on Australia they already had. Maddy and Harry were behind them discussing the finer points of their parents' insanity. "Maybe they've been tested on by aliens and they'll never be the same again" Maddy suggested a little too enthusiastically "that can't be it because when have they had time to do that?" harry countered "when have they been away from us long enough?" "good point" Maddy agreed "okay so what if-"Maddy was cut off by a sudden burst of Lily's hysterical laughter "....No....James stop....please....aha aha...stop tickling me". Harry and Maddy looked at each other" they really are insane" Said Maddy mortified that they could embarrass her this way. Harry cracked up at the look on her face. 


	2. number two

Because there is a really bad virus going round at the moment and our antivirus thing has run out I'm not allowed on the Internet. But for anyone who knows me you know that doesn't mean much to me, but they've gone too far this time. They have erased the password to get into the Internet and I don't know it so effectively they have (at the risk of sounding like the stupid teenaged girl that I am) ended my life and I've had to post this on the school computers "bleack". And also I think you should all be ashamed of yourselves that you haven't reviewed . If you want to get back I my good graces would you please review I will be your best friend forever if you do! smiles very innocently and batts eyelashes  
  
'.........'= thought "......" = speech 4 hours into the 24 hour flight (A/N I don't know how long it takes to fly from England to Australia so if you know it would help) Harry took a trip to the bathroom on the way he passed :a lady with two sons who were dressed identically but looked to be at least 20 years old, a sleeping bald man with his head tilted forward a tomato sauce face on the back of his head the kids behind him stifling their laughter, AND the most beautiful example of the human species Harry had ever seen. He was instantly smitten with this creature he couldn't tell if he was even human he looked more like an angel. As he walked past the boy he flashed what he thought was a shy smile. The boy caught his eye and Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. Harry very nearly collided with a very scary looking man but saved face at the last minute and ducked into the cubicle. Harry was so busy obsessing about what his next move should be he completely forgot to go to the toilet. Harry emerged not so much refreshed as slightly tormented by the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt that said- I'M NOT A BRAT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!-given to him by Sirius as some sort of joke. He was wearing the lovely example of Sirius' sense of humour because it was the only thing that hadn't been packed away with his other stuff (a example of his mother's sense of humour, who had packed his clothes).  
  
Harry walked out of the cubicle only to be confronted by 7 VERY angry and VERY busting people who claimed he had been in there for 20 minutes and also suggested that he vary his diet because it's not healthy that it should take that long, Harry gave them a sheepish smile and continued on his way. He stopped just outside the seating area of the bus and took a deep breath 'okay.' Harry thought 'here goes nothing' and he stepped out only to be tripped up by a particularly ugly brown and pink back pack "SHIT" Harry yelled a little to loudly "who the fuck would put that there?" Harry lay on the ground trying to steady his breathing from being winded and trying not to react to the many staring faces of people around him. He was lying there looking especially pathetic when the boy from before stuck his head out and asked, "Hey, are you okay, dude?" Harry just stared dumbstruck. The boy standing over him had platinum blonde hair with a few brown highlights spiked forward around his face and pale skin not deathly pale but nice pale. Even lying on the floor Harry could tell that this guy was one hot mamma yamma (pronounced Mum-a Yum-a) "dude? You okay? Hello?" He waved a hand in front of Harry's face "yeah?" Harry answered vaguely "who are you?" he asked stupidly, but the other boy seemed thoroughly amused. "dude? You okay?" he half snickered "yeah,.......... but OW!" This time the boy full on laughed "that was an amazing show you put on" "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Harry answered slightly annoyed, But the boy just kept on laughing and much to Harry's annoyance it was contagious. So one boy is lying on the floor of the plane and one boy is standing over him both laughing hysterically with the rest of the plane staring at them like they've got three heads. "Draco by the way." The other boy extended his hand to Harry after finishing his laughing fit "hi. I'm Harry." "sooo ............English Huh?" 'hold on I don't remember telling him where I'm from'Harry thought. At the look of complete confusion on the boys face Draco added "the accent." "oh yeah" Harry replied "but I'm moving to Australia as of today" "aah" Draco said as if not quite understanding "if you don't mind me asking... why?" "well my parents don't want to admit it but they're having joint mid-life crisis's and decided to uproot us all and move us here to 'see the world" Harry explained "you're from Australia right?" Harry continued. "yeah I am" Draco answered "lived there all my life and never had been over seas until these holidays when I went to London to visit my aunt Gladice who's got dementia" Draco explained. "that's ...nice?" Harry answered unsure "yeah kinda but she kept calling me Jimmy and asking me how Shirley was" Draco finished slightly dejected "oh" Harry snickered "It's not funny" Draco looked scandalised "it's not!" Draco said again more firmly as Harry's snickers turned into chuckles then full on laughter. "it's not?" Draco tried one more time barely able to contain his own laughter at the sight of Harry rolling around on the floor with tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. After Harry had gotten over his fit he continued "What I was going to say was 1-do they play basketball here and 2-whats this Aussie rules I've been hearing so much about?" Draco looked thoughtful for a minute then said "yes they play basketball here and the answer to your second question would take way too long to explain" "I've got time" Harry flirted shamelessly "not this much trust me" Draco answered clearly missing the outrageous flirting on Harry's part. "Okay if you change your mind call me" Harry handed a piece of paper with his mobile phone number on it, "thanks" Draco answered "I'll do that" Harry smiled again "where abouts in Australia are you moving?" Draco asked "Uum......Foot something... Footscrap.... Footscrape...... Footscray that's it!" Harry answered with a look of accomplishment. "no way! That's where I live" Draco answered astonished "what school are you going to?" Draco asked still clearly amazed "Hogwarts secondary college" "me too, what year are you in?" "11" "me too" "great you can show me the ropes" (A/N- I never got that expression) "yeah, I'll give ya a call" "see ya" Harry made his way back to his seat totally unaware of Draco openly checking out his arse. As he sat down he was not only ambushed by Maddy but by his whole family. "Who was he?" "he was cute" "does he have respectable family?" (James' input.) "one at a time" Harry laughed. Maddy started "who was he?" "he was Draco, next question." "na-uh no fair! Spill" "okay his name's Draco he's a surfer or a skater or something coz he said dude ALOT! He lives in Footscray he goes to Hogwarts and he's in my year level!" Harry finished excitedly "okay next question" his mum chimed in with this one "does he have a cool car?" everyone looked amazedly at her "what, boys with cars are HOT!" "riiiiiiiight, I don't know if he has a car I didn't ask, but I gave him my number" James chimed in again "are you sure that's a good idea I mean you only just met him" "oh shut up James" Lily admonished. Then her and Maddy went on interrogating Harry  
  
As they got off the plane they all nearly died from the heat. "I thought we left in winter." Maddy whined "We did but the weather is different over here. You'll get used to it" Lily provided. Her children gave her death stares.  
  
They hired a car and set off for their new home.  
  
In 45 minutes they arrived on the outskirts of Footscray. "Hey look at that" Maddy pointed out an overly large yellow pet shop called The Living Jungle. Another 20 minutes and they were in Footscray looking for the street that their new house was in. When they got to the right house they were astonished to find the most adorable little two storey cottage type thing with a picket fence and daffodils in the front yard. "wow" Lily exclaimed "that picture I got sent really didn't do this place justice" "yeah" added James "well come on don't just sit there and gawk at it. Lets go and have a look inside" Maddy took the keys from James and ran to the front door with Harry close behind her. "ooh look at this room." "I call this room" "I've got first shower rights" "this kitchen is gorgeous" "when do we meet the neighbours?" "when does all our stuff get here?" an hour of calling rooms and exploring the overgrown backyard later and they were all very hungry, especially Harry and Maddy who had refused to eat the green meat they were served on the plane. They all hopped back into the hire car to explore the local restaurant scene. They found this very extravagant looking Chinese restaurant called "The Golden Leaf" and sat down close enough to the crabs in big tanks for Harry and James but far enough away from the crabs for Maddy and Lily. They had just ordered and Harry and James were over getting a closer look at the crabs when some one tapped Harry on the shoulder "hello again" ooh cliff hanger SORRY I really hate cliff hangers myself but I had to do it otherwise we would have just kept going round and round in circle much like most of that chapter. Writing the bit when they are on their way to Footscray from the airport I was racking my brain for some thing worth pointing out but I couldn't remember what was on the way and my parents wouldn't drive me to the airport just to find out so you're stuck with The Living Jungle which is an actual place in case you were wondering. See the very attractive blue button on the bottom of you screen? Click it and review I don't care if you're just saying hi as long as I get something I getting very desperate! down on Knees please please please please please please please please please I could go on like this forever but it would probably end in giberish so save me the trouble thanks! winks 


	3. number three

Hi! waves frantically I love getting reviews so please send me more!  
  
A few people have read my story. some of them may be a little sceptical about the Harry/Draco thing but hey I like it.  
  
And thank you to aries amastacia for the flying hours big kiss Oh and thank you to Kees. And yes I am your friend that's what I said right?  
  
Oh and just as a warning this chapter will be kinda weird. Just like me :D  
  
Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two so you know the drill I don't own anything because they all came out of the great mind we call J.K. Rowling.  
  
Oh and one more thing there is more than one gay pairing in this so if you are offended by that bugger off. I mean that in the nicest possible smiles in the most innocent way possible.  
  
Last time --- They had just ordered and Harry and James were over getting a closer look at the crabs when some one tapped Harry on the shoulder "hello again"  
  
Harry turned and came face to face with none other than Draco from the plane  
  
"hey! what are you doing here?" Harry asked "checking out the marine life dude" Draco answered smiling a little harder than his face could take Harry laughed VERY flirtatiously James gave him a horrified look. Harry threw a look at him as well something along the lines of if-you-embarrass-me-I'll-tear-you-limb-from- limb "so umm... if your not you know... doing anything on Sunday you want to come with to the city I'll show you the sights if you like?" Draco proposed "Are you asking me out?" Harry teased "duh" James let out before he could stop himself Draco turned around to face James "and you are?" he asked snidely James put his hand to shake. Draco didn't take it "I'm lover-boy over there's father" Draco's expression changed immediately "I'm so so so sorry sir I didn't realise in that case pleased to meet you " Draco took his hand and shook it rather firmly (close to dislocating his shoulder) "it's just in this neighbourhood if your too nice you get kicked in the balls-"Draco clamped his hand over his mouth in realisation of what he just said "I don't usually talk like that. I'm just ... so sorry" he finished rather lamely."  
  
Harry was shaking in silent laugher and James also looked rather amused  
  
"It's okay I know how stressful it can be to 'meet the parents' and all that......." Draco tuned out and turned to Harry who was this (holds up fingers indicating a very small space) close to rolling around on the floor with laughter. "you bastard! ... Why didn't you tell me that your father was standing right behind me ?" Draco punched harry on the arm "I'm sorry ......... You're just too funny ......... I I I'm s so s sorry s sir "Harry did an exaggerated imitation of Draco "piss off" Even Draco had started laughing now "So do you want come to the city with me?" Draco asked suddenly serious "of course I do .... You still got my number?" Draco fake searched his pockets to cover up the fact that, until he had seen Harry and had put the number in his pocket, it hadn't left his hands. Draco picked it out and nodded  
  
"great! call me tomorrow?" "yeah sure"  
  
Harry looked over Maddy was frantically trying to get Harry's attention to indicate that their food had arrived. "I gotta go but call me." With that he walked off. When he got over there Maddy exclaimed "oh my god that was that guy from the plane wasn't it? Is he like stalking you or something? " "he just came here because he was eating here or something and ......" Harry bit into a dim sim "and what? Come on tell me" Maddy pushed, Harry finished chewing and continued "he asked me out for Sunday" "no way! he works fast doesn't he?"  
  
They continued their first meal in Australia with no other mention of Draco or the date.  
  
The new Potter house was awoken at 11 o clock the next morning by the telephone ringing "someone please get that blasted contraption" James yelled down the stairs "I'll get it dad" Harry answered groggily Harry picked up the phone upside down and put it to his ear "hello?" he didn't hear anything so he took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Harry turned the phone the right way round "hello?" "hello. took you long enough didn't it ?" "Sorry it's early and I'm tired ... hey wait who is this?" "It's Draco... From the plane?" "Yeah Yeah I remember but why are you calling so early?" "it's not early." "it's not early? It's not early? It's bloody eleven o clock in the morning! what ever in the world made you think that 11 o clock wasn't early?" "Uumm the fact that I've been up since seven!" "ooh you're one of those people" "what people? "one of those...shudder morning people" there was laughter on the other end of the line "what's so bad about being a morning person. You get more out of your days" "Riiight! What's the point in getting more out of your days if you have get more out of your days all by yourself?" "that's why I took up surfing so I could get more out of my days all by myself" "oh so you are a surfer I figured that. You say dude ALOT" "Oh yeah I do that when I'm nervous." "you were nervous about talking to me?" Harry smiled to himself "Of course I was nervous about talking to you! You're fucking hot" "aww thank you that means so much coming from a shudder morning person because since you've been up for quite a while you've probably got everything in proportion. But to actually become a shudder morning person you're probably not all there if you know what I mean. No offence or anything." "none taken.... Anyway what I was calling about was our date tommorrow." "our date is tomorrow?" "yeah. Sunday right?" "yeah but... ohh the time difference! .. Anyway you were saying?"  
  
Maddy and Lily had come into the room on their way to breakfast but had stopped to listen to Harry's conversation. Harry motioned for them to leave but neither budged.  
  
"right. Yes. What I was calling about was I need your address so I can pick you up."  
  
"you have a car?"  
  
Lily's perked up at the mention of cars for some unknown reason  
  
"Yeah!... so the address?" "right yeah it's..."  
  
Harry motioned for Lily to tell him the address she handed him a piece of paper with 30 Stanley street written on it.  
  
"... 30 Stanley street Footscray ." "great! I'll pick you up at one then since you aren't a morning person?" "yeah that's great" "bye" "yeah bye"  
  
As Harry hung up the phone Maddy and Lily pounced "so does he have a car ?" "When is the date" "what sort of car does he have?" "was he nervous about talking to you?" "what make of car?" That was the third question about Draco's car and Lily's children were looking at her strangely again. "what?" "you like cars huh?" "yes we've established that" Lily answered somewhat annoyed that he was not answering her many car questions. "so?" "nothing." But they continued to look at her strangely  
  
The rest of that day was fairly uneventful  
  
As the sun rose on Sunday morning a rather miraculous occasion was afoot. Harry was already up and dressed AND he had managed to get Maddie out of bed ready to go shopping for a new outfit to wear on the date with Draco. Maddie had protested to being dragged out of bed at 7 in the morning by saying that the shops wouldn't even be open 'til ten any way, but Harry wasn't backing down so Maddie sat staring into her cereal lifelessly as Harry gushed about how hot Draco was, basically a reversal of positions.  
  
The brother and sister team left the house at nine leaving a note to their parents stating they were out shopping for Harry's date. They walked to Footscray station and caught a city loop train. At ten they got off at Flinders Street station and ventured for the first time into the concrete jungle that was Melbourne. After two hours of non- stop shopping they got back onto a train to Footscray weighed down by about twenty bags from assorted shops and boutiques.  
  
At twelve thirty Harry was ready for his date. He was decked out in: black and red tartan hipster pants he had found in this great shop called out of the closet, a black top with white writing announcing to the world that reality was just the illusion created by the lack of drugs in our society, black Chuck Taylor All Star High Tops and a black back pack holding his keys, wallet, mobile phone and black Jacket. So he sat watching this 'Aussie rules' football he had heard so much about and frankly he didn't get it. There was a knock at the door and Maddie answered. Draco was standing on the doorstep looking particularly hot in Maddie's opinion, he was wearing: a red t-shirt with genius scrawled over the front in black writing, black jeans and red Chuck Taylor All Star High Tops. They matched perfectly. "hey" Draco said from the doorway "I'm here to pick up Harry" "yeah I know. Come in." Maddie gestured "thanks" "Harry is in the living room. Third door on the left." Draco walked down the hall and went into the room. Harry was sitting on the black leather couch, face screwed up in concentration watching what appeared to be a Richmond Vs Carlton match. "hey" Draco said harry looked up at the disruption "oh hey." "you ready?" "yep you?" "well I'm here aren't I?" they walked out the front door together after saying a quick goodbye to Harry's parents "by the way Harry. You look really hot" Harry smiled "thanks."  
  
Draco's car was a 1950s style black Cadillac. Harry thought it was hot!  
  
On the way to the city in the car they listened to a band called Modest Mouse.  
  
They parked the car in a three storey car-park and made their way to little Bourke St. Draco stopped in front of a mismatched little restaurant called The Hide-Away Harry immediately fell in love with it. Draco led him inside and led him over to a rather large and loud group of people who immediately fell silent when Draco stopped in front of their table.  
  
"every one this is Harry" Draco announced there was a huge amount of noise just after Harry was introduced. Harry didn't hear much of it but the bits he did hear were "hi harry", "ooh he's cute" and "Draco why didn't you bring him earlier?" to which Draco replied "he only got into the country a couple of days ago" Harry a little shocked just stood there with his mouth open until Draco nudged him and whispered "say hello" Harry got over his shock smiled and said "hi! And you all are?" which may have sounded a little rude to some people but you've got to remember that he only got into the country a few days ago and had just been introduced to half the amount of people in his old town. So Draco introduced them all in turn "okay this Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Greg, Vince, Justin, Susan, Hannah, Dean, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender and Lawson." You can see why Harry was a little intimidated. While Draco was catching his breath after that mouthful Harry found a seat and plopped into it Draco sat down next to him. Everyone was still silent and looking at Harry. Draco spoke up "stop looking at him as if he's incredibly attractive... I already know that." There was a collective snap as the group shut their mouths. Then the boy Draco introduced as Lawson started laughing, everyone turned their attention to him but he just kept on laughing then one by one everyone else started laughing. Harry visibly relaxed at their laughter. Harry took this time to examine the boy who started this madness, Lawson. He was Asian looking either Chinese or Vietnamese and had amazing died bright green hair spiked in all directions, brilliantly sparkling purple eyes... hold on purple eyes? Probably contacts. And the most adorable way of screwing his nose up when he laughed. In all he was hot!. If Harry wasn't already smitten with Draco he would have seriously considered going out with Lawson. As the laughter died down the guy who Draco had introduced as Ron spoke up "so Harry mate follow Aussie rule at all?" Harry hesitated and considered lying and saying he was a massive fan but thought better of it. "I watched a little this morning but I plead ignorance." Harry answered with a smile Ron laughed "don't worry mate I'll get you up to speed." Six girls (Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Padma, Parvati and Lavender) all rolled their eyes as the rest of the group with the exception of Draco got into a animated discussion about who was gonna win the Grand final this year. Draco turned to Harry and smiled "so? What do you think?" Harry nodded vigorously "I like! I like! In fact I think I'm in love with them all! And this place! It's amazing!" Draco put on a hurt expression which was kinda ruined by the massive smile threatening to come through and said "you've forgotten me already? Really I'm hurt!" Harry swatted at him playfully "Aww you two are so cute together" Hermione said Harry blushed furiously but Draco looked unfazed She turned to Draco "I swear if I wasn't a lesbian I'd try and get him" "lucky you are then 'cause I wouldn't have given him up without a fight" Draco smirked. "ooh I'd hate to be at the receiving end of one of your punches" she mock cowered "yes you would" Draco said not the least bit fazed by her mocking Hermione laughed softly and gave Harry a look, Harry smiled back then he was ambushed by Parvati and Padma who looked a lot like twins which a good observation on Harry's part considering that they were twins. "so Harry where you from?" "Draco didn't tell you?" "no" they chorused "oh. I'm from England!" "what part?" before Harry could answer Blaise stood up "in honour of the new arrival to our country namely Harry I propose we make a toast" Everyone laughed but Harry figured this was a common occurrence because they all raised their glasses all the same "to Harry" they chorused then they all drank but because they were all only in year eleven which would make the average age 17 they were all drinking soft drink (A/N soda for all you non-Australians) Harry laughed along with everyone else.  
  
Then the conversation picked up again and Harry was staring at them all in awe of how they could just pick up random conversations and continue them. The afternoon continued a lot like that.  
  
When Harry got home at 6pm Lily, James and Maddie were watching a show called The Bill and getting very home sick because the show was set in England. Harry sat down on the floor in front of James next to Maddie. "why are we watching this?" he whispered to Maddie not taking her eyes away from the screen she answered "I don't know, but shh Luke's about to tell Kerry that he's gay and that marrying her was a mistake" Harry rolled his eyes but shut up anyway and watched content with how his day had turned out.  
  
What did ya think? I liked it but then again it's my story so I guess if I didn't like it I wouldn't have been writing it. Please review because it's so very lonely in the psychiatric ward of the hospital I'm at! Nah just kidding! But really review? Please? I'll be your best friend? Hehe! 


End file.
